Firebolt and the Avengers
by FalkorFics
Summary: Two Sisters, both prisoners of HYDRA, have been granted amazing powers by their experiments. While Frostbite was brainwashed into loalty to HYDRA, firebolt managed to escape and use her powers to protect the innocent and earn revenge on HYDRA. Al that would change for Firebolt, on the day of a mass breakout at SHIELD. OC insert, This cartoon needs more fan fictions and love
1. Prologue: Origin of firebolt

Prologue: Origin of Firebolt

 ***The Following Chapter is being told from the perspective of one of my OCs. Later chapters will be told in 3** **rd** **person perspective. I do not Own any characters Except my 2 Ocs, Firebolt and Frostbite**

 **Italics = Thought***

Hatred.

Anger.

Fear.

These are the emotions I've felt ever since I've been in this goddamn place.

My name is Fiona Randell. I'm 17 years old, Caucasian, with long red hair and yellow-orange eyes. Im pretty tall for my age, standing at about 6 feet 4 inches and I'm pretty slim.

And I've been a prisoner of HYDRA since I was 8. Along with my twin sister Zira, who looks a lot like me, except with shorter blonde hair and green eyes.

I should probably go back to the beginning. Me and My sister always thought we were normal children y'know? Good family, good education, good friends. That all changed on our 8th birthday. Turns out my dad was with HYDRA, and against my mother's wishes, we were taken away to this faclity. I have no idea where it is sine we were blindfolded.

Then the pain began.

Constant experimentation, constant torment, all to make us "enhanced." Turn us into loyal weapons for HYDRA's cause.

When we were 12, it finally produced results. I gained Pyrokinetic powers, and my sister Cryokinetic. That's when the real hell began.

Day after day we were put through rigorous training. Constant drills, combat scenarios, power training. If we slacked off we were hit, if we failed we were hit, if we succeeded, we'd be tossed back in our rooms for a "rest"

Throughout it all I held out hope someone would find us. Someone would save us. I held that hope for 5 years.

My Sister didn't. She became more receptive to their teachings, she began repeating their rhetoric. Then she began with the "Hail HYDRA." I Knew I couldn't last much longer...so I planned my escape. When I made sure to wake up early one morning and worked on breaking the inhibitor collar they had given me. Took about an hour but I melted it off after raising my body heat to insane levels. Melting the door off its hinges, I ran through the hallways.

The alarm blared and HYDRA goons ran after me. My powers allowed me to melt their weapons and I blasted them away left and right. Eventually, only Zira stood in my way.  
"Zira! Please stand aside. We don't have to be HYDRA's pawns!" I begged her.

She didn't respond and attacked me. We fought for several minutes, her trying to freeze me and myself defending. I didn't want to hurt my sister.

However, I knew If I didn't fight back I wouldn't be able to escape. Turning my hands up, I burned her face and knocked her aside, running like hell. I ran and I never looked back.

A Few months later, I was walking down the street when I came across a mugging. I don't know what I was thinking but I stepped in and saved the victim. At that point I figured I might as well use my powers for something good and got to work. With my self taught sewing skills, I put together my new costume. It was a red suit with orange highlights, an orange cape and eye mask, Yellow gloves and boots with red highlights, and a fire symbol on the chest.

From that point on I would dedicate myself to fighting injustice as the Fire-powered super-heroine, Firebolt. Admittedly I also did this to get some sweet revenge on HYDRA.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more interesting, there was a mass breakout of SHIELD captured supervillains, and I would meet people who would once again change my life forever...


	2. Chapter 1: Breakout Part 1

Chapter 1: Breakout Part 1

 ***The Following is a Fan Fiction. I don't own MArvel, just Firebolt and her sister Frostbite. Unlike the previous chapter the story will now follow a 3** **rd** **person perspective in order to compensate fr scenes where Firebolt isn't around.**

 **Italics = Thought***

Fiona walked down the crowded streets of New york city. She preferred to keep to herself. She didn't exactly trust anyone anymore, nopt since her father sold her to Hydra, and her sister fell for their crap. Even in her alter ego as Firebolt, she refused to tell Iron Man her real name the one time they met. Though in her mind, she also wasn't keen on tony Stark dating and ditching her. He has a bit of a reputation.

She had actually began to enjoy the life of a superhero. She made some fans, stopped some bad guys, and REALLY ticked off SHIELD. Life was good...and that's when the Helicarrier fell from the sky.

It was the middle of the afternoon when it happened. She was relaxing on the balcony of her apartment with a drink, trying to get a good tan. Suddenly she felt herself in the shade and groaned. _Really? Now? For Crying out loud the sky was clear-_ Her thoughts her interupted when she opened her eyes and saw hat looked like the Helicarrier, expect with parts of a building jetting out through the sides.

"Uh oh..." she ran into the apartment and immediately grabbed her costume. _God why did I have to make this suit so tight?_ She griped. She hadn't INTENDED to make the suit so skintight, she was just paranoid about it being baggy and easy to grab. The cape was bad enough. Eventually she flew out to the River, and hoped she could save atleast a FEW people.

Melting her way into the Helicarrier she helped a SHIELD agent to their feet. "Mind explaining what's going on?" she asked.

"Catastrophic breakout...all of SHIELD's superciminal prisons have completely fallen apart." he replied.

"Get everyone you can outta here, I've got some butts to kick" she said, rushing deeper into the ship. It didn't take long to find another, friendly face. She met a woman with short brown hair, spiked up, who appeared to be wearing goofy antennae and a wasp print dress. "The Wasp, right?" she asked.

"um...yeah who are you?" the Wasp replied.

"Firebolt... you seriously haven't heard of me? Dammit. That's a letdown." Fiona groaned. "Is Ant-Man here too?"

"Yeah Hank's in here and that's the problem. He was in the big house when this happened" Wasp said, shrinking and starting to fly.

"The what?" Firebolt asked, flying with her.

"Long story. Basically shrunken supervillain prison, went big, everyone's out." she replied. Zapping supervillains as they flew.

Firebolt did what she could to help, but even she was absolutely shocked at the sheer nuber of superpowered criminals. Suddenly she heard as loud crash and Wasp flew right at the water, catching a small red dot about her own size.

Wasp smiled "Hey hank, how's your day been." she joked, flying up to Firebolt.

"Painful... and I have a feeling it's gong to get worse. Who's this?"

"Ugh, is Everyone gonna ask me that. Firebolt, new superhero, fire powers. Nice to meet you Ant-Man, Hank was it?" Firebolt replied, burning a hole through the wall for them to escape with. As she flew out with them, they were quickly caught by surprise when what appears to be ANOTHER prison lifted out of the water, practically torn from the ground. "Oh my Freakin' lord what now..." she groaned.

The Trio saw Nick Fury floating in the air, talking to a crazy guy dressed in blue wit metal gloves and boots, and one heck of a beard. The guy was crushing Fury without doing much more than flexing his hand.

Then his face met Thor's hammer. Firebolt had heard about Thor but never expected to see him in action. Wasp flew up and caught Fury and dropped him at the dock with the others.

"So... anything yo want to tell us Fury?" Hank said, a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Not really" Fury replied, causing Firebolt to roll her eyes. He began barking orders into his headset.

"Nick Fury, worried?" Wasp quesrtioned, half-jokingly.

"Gee it's almost as if an army of supervillains broke free and a guy who controls freakin' GRAVITY is beating up a Norse god of thunder!" Firebolt yelled, before looking back at fury. "Wh is he anyway?"

"Dr. Franklin Hall..." Fury responded.

Hank raised an eyebrow and walked over. "The Physicist? Nobody heard from him ever since he joined SHIELD." he commented.

"Now we know why..." Firebolt muttered under her breath, "What happened to him?"

"That's classified" Fury, of course, replied.

Wasp was angry now "Well it's about to become UNCLASSIFIED real quick fury!"

Firebolt nodded and lifted off the ground. "Thor can't take him alone and if he gets to the mainland this city's dead meat." firebolt said, flying towards Dr. Hall, Wasp following shortly behind. _This is gonna be a LOOOOONG day..._ She simply thought.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2

HOLY S**T UPDATE! God I need to be less lazy with this sorta stuff. But I'm back and I REALY hope it won't take another year before my bext update...also please excuse any typos, my keyboard has been having difficulty picking up what I'm typing lately...

I only own Firebolt and Frostbite. And Italics signify Thought

*************************************************

 _Why the HELL did I think this would be a good idea!?_

This was clearly the right thing to think as Firebolt now found herself being absolutely destroyed by Dr. Hall...or Graviton, though frankly she could care less about this crap.

Thor was currently art the bottom of the ocean, dropped like a rock by Hall's power. And wasp was...well trying to ANNOY the good doctor to death, given her constant stinging.

Firebolt meanwhile was simply tossing fireballs as much as she possibly could.

"Will you just calm the hell down beardy!? If this is an issue with SHIELD there's no need to kick EVERYBODY'S ass!" Firebolt shouted.

"Yeah? Ready to give up?!" Wasp chimed in, blasting him a few more time. Clearly a bad move, as Franklin hall unleashed a massive wave of power throwing the two back.

"Janet!" Firebolt shouted seeing wasp skip across the water. She flew over and caught the tiny woman in her hands. At that pouint the sound of thrusters was heard and she looked up just in time to see Iron man flying in, slamming right into Gravitomn and blasting him with two heroines flew over to join him

"Hey Janet...and newbie. I didn't realize girls like you enjoyed this kinda party" Tony snarked, causing firebolt to roll her eyes and once again say her name. "So, who was that guy?"

"Some Crazy physicist something to do with Nick Fury." Janet began, promtping Firebolt to add in that of COURSE it had to do with him. "Tony, am I glad to see you!" Wasp said. _Are we really?_ Was all Firebolt could think.

"I wasn't sure if you on the west coart or- THOR!" Wasp suddenly shrieked, flying towards the water.

"oh hell that's right!" Firebolt added, joining her and tony. Tony asked who, and firebolt groaned "God wirth the hammer metalhead! Graviton dropped him in the water!"

Suddenly though, Graviton was back in the fray, and launched Tony into orbit.

"Um, is it too late to be friends?" Firebolt asked half-jokingly as her and Wasp got back into the fight. Graviton grabbed wasp, who promptly shot him in the face, before he was suddenly clapped by a pair of giant hands. "JESUS!" Firebolt shouted in surprise.

Janet laughed, "Nope, it's Hank, he went huge!" firebolt looked and saw that, indeed, Hank was now several stories tall and keeping Graviton in his grip. _I had NO idea he could do that!_ She thought.

"Janet, Firebolt, get outta here! I'll handle Graviton" he demanded.

"What!? No! We're in this together!" Janet started to protest.

"Shut up and pay attention!" Firebolt shouted, as Graviton managed to pry open Hank's fgrip and blast him backwards all the way to the docks, where he slammed HARD.

Firebolt and Wasp were tossed aside, but Firebolt could make out Fury shouting to Graviton. "This is between us, Hall. Do what you want with me but no one elsehas to get hurt." _Huh, Nick fury being Noble, what a novel concept._ Firebolt thought to herself.

"No...you wanted to create a super soldier, but I've become so much MORE. I'm beyond human now! I'm going to crush you, then show the qworld my power! Destroying this city would be a god demonstration" Graviton monologued. Just as firebolt was about to call him out however, he suddenly lifted Fury into the air. "Goodbye Nick Fury!"

In front of her eyes, Nick fury was crushed and contorted...and then fell apart into scrap metal, revealing it was simply a decoy. _That clever SOB._ She thought. Thankfully she spied Fury hiding behind some shipping crates, but had moreimportant things to deal with as Graviton made his way to the city and literally LIFTED MANHATTAN ISLAND(sorry if its the wrong part of new york, I'm not american) out of the ocean. "Holy...CRAP" she shouted, flying as rfast as she can.

Thor Was faster, and slammed his lightning imbued hammer into Graviton's barrier, to no effect. So he swung again, and made contact this time, sending Graviton flying into the island's base, causing it to start falling again. "Hey uh Thor...that's gonna make a hell of a wave when it hits..." She said.

Thor knew exactly what she meant and sped down under it, using his own strength to slow the falling island. He surprisingly managed it with very little damage to the city, but seemed to be crushed underneath it. Though he soon returned to the surface, and Iron man from space.

Unfortunately, Graviton still lived and burst up through the streets, pissed off beyond belief...and promptly met Thor's hammer with his head, knocking him to the streets. "I recommend you stay down mortal!" Thor declared.

"hahaha...I've beaten you once before...and I can do it again!" Graviton yeklled, before once again being knocked down by a masive beam. Iron Man;'s unibeam.

Firebolt then flew in and throw a massiver fireball at him to try and keep him down as well."Better listen to the big hammer-man, Franky"

Hank the stomped behind Graviton. "You're sick Franklin! You need help!"

Wasp flew up and charged her stingers, "or possibly more zapping."

"No...No...The power I wield...you are NOTHING compared to me!" He souted, sending out a wave that threw everybody back. "I'm stroner than ALL of you! I'M THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

As if on cue, who should arrive, but the Hulk, who simply grinned, "you sure about that?" The big green guy then leapt at Graviton and tackled him halfway acros the city. The Two titans began their battle in a shipping yard as the other heroes followed

"Is that the HULK?" hank asked, wide eyed.

"Isn't he supposed to be...y'know, the bad guy?" Wasp asked.

"Don't care right now, he's helping us!" Firebolt replied.

Graviton and the Hulk continued to brawl before the Hulk was sent deep into the ground. As the heroes tried to rush him, Graviton made them slam down, one after the other.

"Look at you fools... I possess the power of the UNIVERSE ITSELF! I AM POWER!" Graviton declared, forming a cyclone of earth and the crates as he floated higher and higher.

Despite everything the Hulk forced himself to his feet, Firebolt looking up and trying her damndest to help. Graviton expanded the power of his gravity control and kept trying to force the hulk down more and more, even throwing mountains of shipping crates on him to just keep him down...before suddenly yelping and grabbing at his neck.

It turns out Hank had sent an ant after him which simply bit him. This gave the Hulk the best chancer to leap right at him and once again tackle him tio the ground.

"Grr...this...isn't... POSSIBLE!" Graviton yelled as he threw Hulk into the sky, followed by many, many containers.

The Heroes flew into battle, attakcing graviton as the hulk fell towards him, smashing sshipping crates aside. One nearly went right into his face, but Wasp cut it with her stingers and Firebolt used a heat beam on another.

"You...you're helping me? Both of you?" The hulk questioned, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah! Now get him!" Wasp said smiling.

"What is it you usually say, 'Hulk Smash?' " Firebolt added, smiling and helping to keep the debris out of Hulk's path.

With a Grin, hulk came crashing down on Graviton like a meteor. Graviton lifted a plateau of rock under the hulk to get some distance, but Janet flew in and zapped him a few more times and Iron Man and Firebolt blasted him with a combined Unibeam and Fire Beam. He lifted more rock to act as a shield but then Hank arrived and smashed an entire cargo ship on Graviton's head.

Finally, with a triumphant scream of "For Midgard!" Thor caled down an explosion of lightning upon Graviton's head.

As Graviton lay in a heap, groaning in pain the assembled heroes stood overhim.

"Who's strongest now" Hulk said with a hint of smugness.

"You had the power to do anything...and you use it to put thouands of lives at risk.." hank lamented, shrinking back to huis normal size.

"pretty Sad" Wasp chimed in, zapping him onelat time to knock him ouit.

Thor grabed everyone in a bear hug, prompting a uyep from firebolt. "Come! Let us celebrate!"

However, a voice soon demanded everyone freeze, and the group was surrounded by SHIELD and the military. "Step away from the hulk, he's a fugitive from the cube."

Before things could get messy though, tony stepped in front of Hulk."you want the hulk you go through saved us all. He's a hero, as much as any of us" he declared. Soon thor, and Hank joined him, with Firebolt flaring her hands up red to defend the big green beast.

"STAND DOWN! Weve got bigger problems than the hulk." Nick fury demanded, and the agents listened. "74 Supervillains are now on the loose, all across the country, maybe the WORLD by now"

"How did this happen fury!" Iron Man replied.

"I don't know. But we can find out together. Come work for me, as SHIELD agents you can make a real difference-"

Before he could say further Hank and Fiona stepped forward. "No, This is yor fault isn't it. SHIELD created graviton. Whatever you had Hall doing, did this. You kept it under wraps. And THIS happened..." he accused.

While Fury stood silent, Fiona spoke off, removing her mask. "I've been experimented on enough, Fury. There's no way in HELL I'm going to be SHIELD's lab rat too."

"fury's right" Tony spoke up, shocking the group.

"WHAT!? YOU of all people are gonna work for SHIELD?" Wasp said, disgusted.

Fiona was about ready to punch his tin covered face when he continued.

"No, he's right about us making a difference. One our own we could take down one or two villains, but 74 would be a bit much. But together, we have a chance. What we did here can change things." a smile crept across Firebolt's face, "Not as SHIELD agents, but as a team of our own! We can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."

"We could be Avengers!" Wasp chimed in, prompting Firebolt to face palm. _THAT'S A STUPID NAME!_

"huh, good name" Hulk replied. _Oooooor maybe not..._

"What about you, Firebolt? You in?" Tony asked.

"y'know what... yes, I'm in. and um...my real name's Fiona. Fiona Randall." She replied.

And so began the adventures of Earth Mightiest Heroes, the AVENGERS!

To Be continued...

*************

 **THANK GOD. This took a while to write mostly because I have the ps4 versions of the episodes, Rather than digital copies, buying TV and film from your PS4 is more like a license to stream it right to your PS$. And man was my internet connection SHIT. It's like the world was conspiring to keep me from actually updating.**

 **Anyway Lemme know how you guys feel about the story and I will see you guys next time!**

 **AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!**


End file.
